Kinky Accident
by Psyco At Death's Door
Summary: What happens when Naruto walks in to Kakashi and Iruka... Kakashi Iruka fanfic... the continuation of A Lovers Help... enjoy.... Xx
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto… God damn it.

---

"Iruka!" The door behind Kakashi slammed shut.

Iruka look to see Kakashi had just entered.

"Look, look." Yelled pointing to his book. "This one, this one!"

"Aren't you suppose to be with you're team today?"

"Who? Oh screw them!" Kakashi said still pointing to his book. "I know what I want for my present!"

"What?" Iruka asked looking at the perverted book.

"Read this! I want to do this!" Kakashi said excitedly.

Iruka skimmed the page. "WHAT! NO WAY! NEVER!"

"But Iruka you promised." Kakashi said looking at Iruka sadly.

"NO!"

"It's not that bad all we need is a dildo, and some duct tape… Oh and some chloroform for that part. Then I'll and you'll…"

"No Kakashi!" Iruka yelled face burning with redness.

"What about this one?" Kakashi said turning the page.

"No." Iruka said as Kakashi looked disappointed.

Kakashi sighed and started to pout.

"I thought you loved me or was I mistaken?" Kakashi said letting guilt do it's work.

"Of course I do." Iruka said. "But sometimes you make it seem like you only like me for sex."

"No you're not just a sex buddy you're my lover, mate, cuddlier, and friend." Kakashi said with a painful smile.

Iruka sighed. "Okay let me see it again…"

Kakashi let out a squeak of excitement.

"We can do this but no chloroform, or any of that."

"But that just leaves us having sex and maybe that."

"Exactly." Iruka said.

"That's no fun… what about sexy outfits?"

"Okay fine…"

"Squee"

----After Kakashi went to the 'store' to pick out a few things----

"Iruka I'm Back!" Kakashi said walking in the door with two bags in hand.

"What did you get?"

"Wait and see, let me try mine on now you try it on too." Kakashi said tossing a bag to Iruka.

"Ehh… Okay." Iruka said hesitantly.

---Minutes later---

Iruka was wearing tight black pants and had straps draped over his shoulders and chest.

"Iruka! Let me see you new outfit!" Kakashi's voice came from in the bedroom. Iruka opened the door to find Kakashi in black baggy pants and a straight jacket with a dog collar on that was chained to the bed.

"I would have thought you had enough of being a dog from last week." Iruka said referring to the collar.

"Well I thought it would be kinky." Kakashi said looking Iruka up and down.

"Well… what ever at least I'm not the one who's helpless this time." Iruka mumbled.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I may be restrained but I'm still a Jounin." Kakashi said lying down in a sexy position.

"Yah okay what ever you want to think, but it wasn't too long ago that you were in the hospital." Iruka said straddling Kakashi's waist.

"Hey that was a very rare occasion."

Iruka began buckling the straps of the straight jacket. "What ever it was it did happen to you, great Kakashi of the leaf village."

"Hey I want to use my arms, for it will make it easier to grope you." In a sweet and child-like voice.

"I would prefer you didn't."

"Please Iru this time?" Kakashi said giving him a sad face.

"You get ever thing you want with that face." Iruka said undoing the buckles.

Kakashi reached for radio remote and turned on 'The bad touch' by bloodhound gang. Iruka raised a questioning eyebrow. Kakashi just smiled.

"Next time we do what I want to do." Iruka said blushing. Kakashi reached his head up to kiss Iruka but was stop by the collar around his neck. Iruka snickered and kissed him.

Kakashi grabbed Iruka's waist and pulled him down and took one of the straps in his mouth. Iruka was blushing like crazy now; he didn't usually like this but Kakashi always got what he liked from Iruka and to be honest he made these things sexy to Iruka.

Iruka leaned up but had to stop suddenly when one of his straps got caught on Kakashi's straightjacket buckle.

"Oops looks like were stuck together." Kakashi said. Not that disappointed and wrapped one leg around Iruka's leg. The doorbell rang at that moment shocking Iruka.

"Shit," Iruka cursed.

"Just ignore it." Kakashi said kissing him. The sound of the door crashing now caught Kakashi off guard.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" A loud annoying voice came from the other room.

"Shit, Naruto…" Kakashi scowled.

Okay people I hope you liked it. Please remember to review next chapter is coming shortly. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi heard the footsteps coming up to the bedroom door. Kakashi grabbed his mask off the table next to the bed with lightning fast speed.

"Kakashi! A lot of good that's going to do, now get off me"

But it was too late. The door slammed open.

"Kaka…Kashi…" Naruto said staring in horror at the sight before him. His eye helplessly unprotected.

"Oh my god, Naruto it not what it…" Iruka tried to explain but was cut off.

"Naruto, where did you…" Jiraiya's voice came followed shortly after by Jiraiya, himself, in the doorway.

"Not him too." Kakashi growled.

Jiraiya's eyes widened and his mouth was hanging open with drool starting to run down his face.

----- Moments later in the living room -----

"Naruto what you saw in there was just Iruka and Kakashi getting ready to fu-"

"Jiraiya." Kakashi interrupted. "Naruto we were just… well… let's see… you know when two people really love each other… well-" Kakashi was cut off.

"He already knows about that Kakashi." Iruka said.

"Thank god, I was worried I was about to have to give that speech."

"Naruto… Kakashi and I were just… we weren't going to do anything if that's what you were thinking." Naruto just stared forward looking a little green in the face.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto turned to Kakashi and vomited.

After several hours of trying to explain what happened in the bedroom to Naruto and trying to get Jiraiya out of the house Iruka and Kakashi were finally alone. FINALLY. ALONE.

Kakashi sighed in relief as he pushed Jiraiya out the door and slammed it. Kakashi approached Iruka planting a small but passionate kiss on his check.

"So, Iruka what are we going to do now?" Kakashi asked grabbing Iruka's ass.

"Kakashi you have such a one track mind. I don't really feel like it now."

"But… but Kakashi horny… so very horny…" Kakashi said tearfully.

"Kakashi stop with the self pity and lets go into town." Iruka said opening the door.

Kakashi crossed his arms and followed Iruka out the door.

----- Town -----

"What do you think of these one?" Iruka asked holding up a pair of pants.

"God Iruka you sound so much like a chick it's not even funny." Kakashi said.

"Shut up, I'm going to try them on." Iruka said heading to the changing rooms.

"Can I come too?"

"Why?"

"I don't want to be in here all by myself."

"Well I guess I can't leave you out here alone, who knows what you'll do."

Iruka and Kakashi walked into a large stall. Iruka took off his pants and reached for the other pair of pants. On impulse Kakashi wrapped himself around Iruka's boxer-ed lower half.

"Let me help you with that." Kakashi said pulling Iruka closer to him.

"Kakashi." Iruka said in a pissed tone.

"Okay." Kakashi sighed and sat back down.

---- After shopping for what seemed like an extremely long time to Kakashi ----

Kakashi and Iruka were walking down the street headed home as Genma passed. He waved and Iruka waved back in notice. As he walked away Kakashi glanced behind him to admire his ass.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed at him punching his head.

"What!" Kakashi said looking around to Iruka. "I wasn't doing anything I swear."

"Yeah sure, we're going home now." Iruka said crossly.

----- "Home" -----

"Iruka you're overreacting I don't even like Genma."

"Overreacting! I am not over reacting; you were checking him out! I have ever right to be mad! You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Iruka you being irr-" Iruka threw a pillow that hit Kakashi in the face. "Irrational…" Kakashi finish as Iruka slammed the bedroom door shut.

Kakashi sighed. "Iruka I'm going out, I'll be back a little later!" Kakashi yelled to the door. It was a little after eight when Kakashi left. Kakashi strolled the now dark streets. He decided to catch a movie. He sat down in the dark theater. The couple behind him was making out; usually Kakashi would not have minded but now… now to him knowing that they were there and what they were doing made him furious, sick, and annoyed. He was never one to walk out of a movie, one because Iruka usually was with him and two he enjoyed taking time off the just relax; but this time he didn't need anymore time off and Iruka wasn't there to enjoy it with him. Again Kakashi walked the street passing by the ramen shop and many stores some of which he and Iruka had just been in.

"What the hell… why not…" Kakashi sighed to himself as he walked into a bar.

---- 3:57 PM ----

Iruka was startled wide-awake at the sound of some commotion coming from down stares.

"Iruka! I'm home." Kakashi said groggily walking up to the bedroom and opened the door.

"Kakashi I thought I told you you're… are you drunk?" Iruka inquired.

Kakashi stumbled onto the bed.

"GOD! You smell horrible! Where have you been?"

Iuug-juesht-begn-oourt-whith-Ahsumba-en-Genmah-ehn-tou-ta-barur…" Kakashi slurred into a pillow.

"What? Get off the bed and take a shower!"

"Take it for me. I'm tired."

'Fine' Iruka thought picking Kakashi off the bed and carrying him to the bathroom. He dropped Kakashi in the bathtub and turned on the on the cold water. A small yelp escaped Kakashi, as he was now fully conscious.

"Wash up then come straight to bed." Iruka ordered and walked back to bed. Kakashi did as he was told. Kakashi walked up to bed still dripping with water, naked, he fell onto the bed and fell fast asleep.


End file.
